The Tower
by Kar-zid
Summary: One of my greater short stories! I wrote this story a while back but I still love it! I find a mysterious amulet when searching through the ruins of an old church, and unleash an unspeakable evil, and the power of the crows...
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: The Tower

**A/N: I wrote this a while back but sometime this year, and I must admit it is really good. This is my favorite story I have written to date. I know some of my other stories were crap, probably cause I only wrote them when I had too many ideas buzzing around in my head and I had to let them out, but this one actually has a plot and is pretty awesome.**

CHAPTER 1 PART 1

THE CHURCH OF SATAN

I walked around in the forest like I normally did when I was bored or angry. I don't usually get angry so this was of boredom.

The forest was a wonderful place that excited you and cast all bad thoughts out of your head. The sun poked through the canopy in random places with birds chattering and playing aerial tag with each other. It was a great place.

Not many others wandered these forests because most had heard stories of the old church in the middle of it. Some said it was haunted and others swore that the devil guards it to make sure at least one holy place was turned into the devils playground.

I on the other hand loved the place! The old ruined church towered above the lush green forest and was an ideal place to explore.

I never had actually gone inside yet, I still hadn't seen everything around it and there was wreckage and relics around it. It was like a playground for me; I loved ancient relics and ruined buildings. This one was no exception.

Today I walked around to where I had finished last time, at a stone block that was cracked jaggedly down the middle.

After a while of walking and searching I saw something gold glitter on the ground, I ran over to it and knelt down before it. It was a necklace with a golden chain. There was a black ebony crow with its wings outstretched attached to the chain that had two ruby eyes. It looked expensive and old, but it couldn't have been a priest's, they only ever had plain jewelry or a cross.

It was a fascinating relic for sure. So I slipped it over my head onto my neck and set off looking for more things. But I didn't get far before I felt drops on my head. That was another thing I loved, rain. But I didn't want to get soaked because I wouldn't be aloud over my doorstep until I had completely dried off.

So I rushed off into the big, old, arched doors of the church that somehow were completely intact, in fact the only thing that wasn't intact was the rooms and small buildings that surrounded the church near the collapsed walls that were at the edge of the clearing in the forest. The actual church that had many corridors and a great spire that people called the Tower of Satan because of the fact that crows and black birds swooped in and around it almost everyday was completely intact.

The Tower of Satan was one place I wanted to explore because it was a creepy looking place and it seemed really interesting.

When I got to the doors I found that they were closed, I had expected this. I pushed the doors as hard as I could and slowly the doors creaked open.

Inside was a long, wide hall with raised platform upon which was an altar at the front. There were chairs but they were broken, gone or pushed up against the walls in strange ways, one was leaning against a wall with another leaning against the side of it.

I walked along the room until I found two doors leading left and right up near the altar.

I chose the right since it had stairs leading up, which is where I wanted to go.

Up the stairs was a room with the outside wall missing. But this looked purposeful because it looked to have no damage except for degeneration from time.

This room had no furniture and no real interesting details except that the wall was missing and that it did not allow rain to get in for it had a small patio roof sort of thing outside, but it seemed that the balcony had long since fallen away.

I kept walking and found another doorway, but this had an intact door that was closed.

When I opened it and was about to step in I fell backwards in fright. There was no floor in this room! It was a big room with all its walls. When I got up I took a step forward to see where it led. On the other side was a door that led up stairs again but in that room was barrels of what I guessed was food or water, maybe that was the store room and they kept their wine and bread in there, or just normal food. I had heard that this church was used as a safe haven in war and that after it was abandoned Satanists came here for ceremonies.

I wanted to get over to the other side but it was a long drop down and a nasty landing in the hall I had been in before. Then I noticed that there was a small but stable path of stone floor around the room that had broken parts but still would be able to be crossed.

I started off but stopped abruptly when the stone under my feet showered dust down below. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed it was only the dust that had built up there over the hundreds of years not the stone crumbling.

I continued to edge my way around but when I came to the corner I was in trouble.

It was a leap away to the next part and I was on a particularly thin piece. I decided to jump rather than turn back because either way I am most likely going to fall.

I jumped towards that next part just as the place I was standing on crumbled and fell. I landed perfectly and hardly stumbled. So I continued around the room.

When I got to the door I was relieved, but when I rounded the corner I felt a shove to my chest and I fell backwards into the vast hole five metres up with only a concrete floor under me as a landing place.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: The Tower

**A/N: The second part of chapter 1! Please R&R!**

CHAPTER 1 PART 2

THE CHURCH OF SATAN

I twisted at the last second and grabbed onto the cold stone with both hands. I managed to clamber back onto the stone walkway.

The door I was in front of was closed, I thought it was just the wind that had knocked the door and knocked me. So I opened the door and walked into a very long corridor with many windows along the walls on either side.

I walked down the corridor staring out each window. I was now about thirty metres over the ground. There were some amazing sights out of these windows, you could not see further than the forest. The green canopy was shrouded in mist from the piercing cold rain falling in a constant sheet, but the wind was getting stronger and the rain was getting wilder.

Down over the forest there was no more birds, only the random crow or two.

My footsteps echoed loudly through the corridor, but then I noticed that not only my footsteps could be heard.

I slowed my pace and sure enough there was another pair of footsteps behind me. So I spun around, and down at the end of the corridor was a figure dressed in a black robe that covered their face, hands and their feet. But they were slowly walking towards me. I tried called out "Who are you?" but my voice faltered with fear as the figure kept advancing, and I saw a glint of silver in its belt, it had a knife!

I started to back away slowly but the figure continued to advance. I turned and ran all the way down the corridor and rounded a corner. There were two different doors around this corner.

I quickly ran through the door on the left and quietly closed it. Inside was a small store room with a spiral staircase at the end of the room. I ran behind a few crates and barrels that smelt like very old and out of date wine.

Maybe he wouldn't find me, maybe he would walk right past and go through the other doorway, but as I thought this I heard a rattling on the door.

I acted out of fear then. I grabbed barrels and crates and pushed them in front of the door and ran up the staircase. He wouldn't be able to get in now; there was too much weight against the door. But then I heard a resounding crash as all of the things in front of the door came crashing down!

I didn't stop for a second and sprinted up the staircase two steps at a time. I burst through the door at the top without even stopping.

I was in the Tower of Satan now. There was a ladder attached to the wall going straight up to the top where there was a small platform, without hesitating I started to climb.

When I was halfway up the ladder I looked down, and the figure was at the bottom of the ladder! It started to climb and I frantically tried to speed up, but it was no good. When I was only a few metres from the top it reached me, and it pulled out its dagger and swiped at my leg in one swift movement. It left a long gash down my shin.

I cried out and pulled myself up the last stretch to the platform at the top of the tower.

The figure jumped up beside me and I ran. But there was no where to run, he was blocking the exit, the only other way out was the arched windows that surrounded the room, but we were up so high that the fall would kill you no matter what.

I backed into a corner as the figure slowly advanced upon me.

What do I do, there is no where to go, I thought. Then it spoke.

"Why are you intruding on this land, this ruin is property of the Dark Lord! For trespassing you will die!"

Then I felt warmth against my chest in the freezing cold weather with the occasional bit of rain getting in. I looked down and saw a slight black glow, only visible because the glow blacked out some of the other colours around me.

The figure slowed his advance until he completely stopped. The glow started to grow in intensity and warmth. I grabbed it and held it out in front of me, the figure seemed scared by it, so I would send it running, but when I held it out in front of me there was a very loud caw that echoed around the small room.

Then all of the birds swooping around the castle stopped flying and just hovered there flapping their wings, then they all flew into the old windows around the room at the top of the Tower of Satan.

They started pecking and swooping at the figure sending it reeling back. But the birds didn't stop their attack, they kept pecking and swooping and clawing at the figure until finally it toppled backwards out of one of the windows, screaming all the way down to the hard, muddy, unforgiving ground. The body lay still on the ground spread eagled.

I peered out the window in horror, I was close to being killed and somehow the necklace I wore called forward the birds and made them attack.

Then the birds swooped back in. Then they all landed in front of me and bowed their feathered heads.

I was shocked and I started my way down the ladder.

When I got out of the church I started toward the forest, but I couldn't help but look over to where the black figure had fallen, but there was nothing there, not any sign someone had just fallen from atop the tower.

I looked at the spot where a mangled body had laid, but now there was nothing. I started to walk into the forest, but I didn't know that the forest would hold the same amount of terror that the Church had.


	3. Chapter 2: The Woods

**A/N: The last chapter! This is a short story but a good one none-the-less! The sequel will come soon when I write the first chapter! If you have read up to here I hope you have reveiwed:P**

CHAPTER 2

THE WOODS

I started at a run through the vast woodlands, which did not look so wonderful anymore, it was dark and the trees and branches cast dancing shadows that looked as if they would jump out at me. Then the footsteps started again. Footsteps crunching against the fallen sticks and leaves that littered the ground, getting ever closer.

I continued to run, but I didn't know where I was going, I just ran for my life jumping fallen logs and dodging brambles and bushes.

But the footsteps did not fade away, they kept following me. But I wouldn't give up.

I continued running trying desperately to escape those crunching footsteps that followed me. Then I tripped on a log and fell onto my front, I was helpless now, any second a figure would walk around from behind a tree and strike a final blow, but it didn't happen, the footsteps were close, but they weren't right behind me, so I scrambled to my feet and pelted through the woods.

Then I came upon a small cavern that led underground, it was a cave! I might be able to hide in here until those horrible footsteps ceased or faded away into the distance. So I dived in and pushed myself against a wall. It felt cold under my hands as I slowly slid deeper into the cave.

The footsteps however still came closer toward the cave, now they were right outside!

Then a shape came into view, it was the black clad figure from the church! But it wasn't searching around for me, it just walked straight at the cave mouth without hesitating or looking around. It knew I was here!

The only escape from this horrifying figure that wanted me dead! That way was deeper into the long, dark, damp cave.

The figure continued to walk into the cave but I was already off. I sprinted down into the bowels of this cave as fast as humanly possible, and then I hit a wall.

I couldn't see anything, but I felt a trickle of blood on my lip. I crawled along the ground feeling my way over the cold, hard rock floor looking for a wall to pull myself up on. I still heard the footsteps but they were very faint.

My hand hit something round, and I picked up a torch! My luck finally changed! So I got to my feet and flicked on the torch, and thankfully it worked.

I shone the torch around the cavern I was in, there was two ways out of here, both were dark, but one might lead deeper and the other out of here, which should I choose?

Then I heard a heavy footfall back in the cavern I had ran down. So I ran down the tunnel to the right. This tunnel was just a normal cave tunnel with jagged rocks sticking out in random places, but after a minute or so the walls smoothed out, now it looked as if someone had painstakingly sanded and smoothed the walls down.

I kept running but the footsteps did not stop coming, the figure had came down this tunnel.

I had to stop for a rest after running down this strange tunnel, but the footsteps behind me did not cease movement, the figure needed no rest.

The footsteps sounded so close, and even though it was very humid and warm in the tunnel each time the figures foot fell I felt a wave of cold overtake me. I couldn't take it anymore and shone the torch back down the tunnel.

The figure was only a few metres away now and it reached for its knife at its side.

I pulled in a gasp of air and screamed, which set off a chain reaction.

Bats that had been resting on the roof got a shock and flew right down into the figure, he dropped the knife and jumped over into the wall to avoid the barrage of bats, but it didn't work, he was knocked off of his feet and rolled down the tunnel.

Without thinking I ran away down the opposite way of the tunnel as the figure attempted to get back to his feet.

I didn't care how much I hurt and how tired I was, I continued to run until I burst into the forest again, but I didn't stop there, I kept running.

But no matter how fast I ran whenever I looked out of the corner of my eye there was a shadow flittering between the trees, the figure must be very fast, or it was a supernatural power, I wouldn't have been surprised after all that had happened to me.

Then as I ran past a tight clump of trees a dagger flew right at my head! It missed by inches and stuck into a tree beside me.

I continued running and saw at the end of my sight where the trees ended and civilization started.

The figure noticed this too and sped up. We were locked in a race, battling nature and fear trying to reach a goal, mine was to escape this figure and it's was to catch and kill me.

I won. I burst into blinding light after the secluded darkness of the forest.

The figure burst out into the sunlight and started to scream in pain. Its black robe started to smoke and it collapsed screaming.

I didn't wait any longer and started to run home, but I stopped.

I turned around and walked up to the figure which now had become a black, fizzling puddle. I looked down at the crow necklace, it had saved me. But why had I found it? What was it? Why did the crows obey my wishes when I wore it?

I found out the answers to those questions the hard way…

THE END

**Sequel: ****Dark Ouija**


End file.
